Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Kapitel 9
Tja und schon geht es weiter mit dem Walkthrough. Beim letzten Mal haben wir Sephiroth in die Knie gezwungen, wobei wir dabei sehr schwer verletzt wurden. Zum Schluss der Szene hat Zack noch registrieren können, wie Hojo und einige Infanteristen sich Cloud zuwenden und ihn als interessantes Forschungsobjekt bezeichnen. Wie gesagt, müssen wir uns ja auch noch um Genesis kümmern und schließlich wollt ihr doch auch wissen, wie Cloud nach Midgar zurück gekehrt ist, oder?! Na dann mal los! :D ---- center|600px Von einem Kaff ins nächste: Backwater village Gongaga! So, wie der Name des Kapitels schon sagt, gelangen wir im Laufe der Handlung nach Gongaga, aber zunächst befinden wir uns noch in Nibelheim. Ihr seht Angeal vor euch stehen, der sich für euch schämt und anschließend verschwindet. Denn in Wirklichkeit steckt ihr in einer Kapsel im Kellergewölbe der Shinra-Villa, wo scheinbar an euch rumexperimentiert wurde. Zack findet sich in seiner eigenen Traumwelt wieder und möchte auch solche Flügel, wie Angeal haben. Dieser Traum verstärkt eure DBW für Angeal und ihr erwacht wieder. Durch eure Bewegungen konntet ihr euch aus der Kapsel befreien. Ihr setzt den Forscher außer Gefecht, der euch entdeckt hat und befreit Cloud aus seiner Kapsel. Jedoch geht es Zack wesentlich besser, als Cloud. Das liegt am Training bei SOLDAT und der Mako-Infusion, die SOLDAT-Mitglieder bekommen. Cloud ist das nicht gewohnt und so befindet er sich in einem komatösen Zustand. Zudem wurdet ihr noch mit Jenova-Zellen bearbeitet, welche sich nun in den Körpern der beiden breit machen. Klasse, was? Naja zunächst sehen wir uns etwas um. Dazu geht durch die Tür in das Studierzimmer, in dem Sephiroth die Bücher über das Jenova-Projekt gewälzt hat. Dort steht eine Schatzkiste mit 10.000 Gil darin. Ebenso solltet ihr euch auf dem Schreibtisch mal das Dokument 2 ansehen. Auf diesen Dokumenten wird in etwa erklärt, was nun im Laufe der Zeit mit euch passiert ist. Dreht um und begebt euch zurück zu Cloud. Auf dem Untersuchungstisch neben Cloud liegt Dokument 1, welches ihr ebenfalls lesen könnt und so erfahrt, dass die Behandlung bei Zack nicht so verlaufen ist, wie die Forscher es gerne gehabt hätten. Bei euch ist also fast gar nichts passiert... bei Cloud hingegen zu viel... dieser reagiert stark auf die Jenova-Zellen und scheint stark geschädigt zu sein. Dem Bericht zufolge, wird Cloud wohl immer diesen Zustand beibehalten. Na klasse... jetzt haben wir nen Invaliden an der Backe! >.< Als ob wir nicht schon genug Sorgen hätten! Jedenfalls solltet ihr nun den Forscher untersuchen und so den Schrankschlüssel einstecken. Sofern ihr den Raum verlassen wollt, um schließlich in die oberen Geschosse zu gelangen, erhaltet ihr eine Mail von dem Reporter, der euch mit Infos über eure Firma auf dem Laufenden hält. Er berichtet, dass mehrere Shinra-Einrichtungen angegriffen wurden und die Täter scheinbar etwas suchen. Er schlussfolgert daraus, dass es Genesis' Machenschaften sind. Ja, Genesis gibt's noch. Keine Sorge. Im Schneckentempo bewegt ihr euch also voran und müsst ziemlich oft anhalten, um den Weg frei zu räumen. Unterwegs erhaltet ihr eine Mail, in der ihr erfahrt, dass Angeal scheinbar ebenso wie Genesis noch lebt... aber... wir haben ihn doch erledigt! oO Wartet's ab. Sobald ihr das Kellergewölbe einmal durchquert habt, holt Zack automatisch Cloud und bringt ihn in den ersten Stock. Verlasst anschließend das Zimmer und schaut im Regal nach Dokument 3. Dort steht geschrieben, dass das gesamte Dorf in Flammen aufgegangen ist und niemand weiß, wie es zu diesem Vorfall gekommen ist. Sehr seltsam. Wenn ihr euch nun in der Villa umschaut, um auch diese wieder zu sichern, erhaltet ihr eine Mail aus der Firmeninterna. Ihr, sowie zwei Infanteristen und Sephiroth sollt im Dienst für die Firma gefallen sein. Aber... wenn ihr doch tot seid, warum schicken sie euch noch die Mails? ô.o Da weiß mal wieder die eine Hand nicht, was die andere macht! ò.ó Egal, weiter geht's. Begebt euch von dem rechten Flügel des ersten Stocks in den linken und überprüft den unverschlossenen Raum. Dort findet ihr schließlich Dokument 6. Lest es oder lasst es liegen. Schaut in jedem Fall in den großen Garderobenschrank und nehmt die 5.000 Gil heraus. Wenn ihr nun den linken Schrank ebenfalls untersucht, findet ihr eine SOLDAT-Uniform, die Cloud scheinbar passen würde. Verlasst nun den Raum und geht in den gegenüberliegenden, wo ihr eine Feuga-Materia in der Schatzkiste findet. Auf dem Tisch findet ihr noch Dokument 5. Geht nun ins Erdgeschoss der Villa, wo ihr unter der Treppe Dokument 7 findet. Dieser Bericht ist allerdings etwas seltsam, da der Forscher euch scheinbar die Ohren vollgeheult hat. ô.o Gott sei Dank sind wir raus aus unseren Kapseln... ''Forschertagebuch #6 "Jeden Tag schicke ich einen Bericht bezüglich des Status der Versuchsobjekte, doch da sich bei ihnen nichts regt, habe ich eigentlich auch nichts zu berichten. Die einzige Freude, die mir bleibt, ist es, nach den fehlgeschlagenen Experimenten zu sehen. Die beiden haben immer ein offenes Ohr für meine Sorgen. Sie verstehen mich, auch wenn sie natürlich nicht antworten. Ich spüre das. In letzter Zeit denke ich mir oft, dass mein Job eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht ist. Ich glaube, ich werde meinen Lebensabend hier verbringen."'' Auf dem anderen Ende des Eingangsbereiches findet ihr noch eine Kiste mit einem Shinra-Protektor darin und einen Speicherpunkt. Ihr habt wieder neue Missionen zur Verfügung, die wir uns mal ansehen sollten. Neu hinzugekommen sind folgende Missionen: 1-1-2, 2-2-3, 3-2-5, 5-2-1 und 5-2-2. Nachdem ihr die Missionen erledigt habt, könnt ihr die Villa verlassen. Ihr schleppt Cloud zur Nibelheim/Peripherie und sichert erneut den Weg. Sofern ihr die sechs Wunder von Nibelheim gelöst habt, erhaltet ihr nach einigen Schritten in Richtung Dorf eine Mail von dem Jungen. Er erklärt, dass alle Bewohner ersetzt und die Häuser aufgebaut wurden. Außerdem teilt er mit, dass das Dorf nun selbst zum Wunder wurde und er für euch einen Schatz versteckt hat. Folgt nun dem Weg durch die Peripherie bis ihr an einige Häuser gelangt. Orientiert euch gegebenenfalls an der Karte des Bereiches und steuert die Gebäude im Osten an. Dort liegt hinter einem Gartenzaun eine Materia. Nehmt die Wall-Materia mit und ihr habt den Schatz des Jungen gefunden. Geht nun in den nächsten Bereich, in dem ihr von Infanteristen angegriffen werdet, die verhindern wollen, dass ihr das Dorf verlasst. Schließlich hat man euch für tot erklärt. Schlagt zurück und verhindert, dass die Gegner euch Cloud wegzerren. Dafür habt ihr ein Limit, welches in Zentimetern bis zum Ausgang angezeigt wird. In dieser Zeit müsst ihr den derzeitigen Kampf beenden und zu Cloud rennen. Wiederholt das ganze zwei Mal und ihr dürft das Dorf endlich verlassen. Neiiiin, denkste! Zack beschließt zurück in die Villa zu gehen, aus der wir ja grade ausgebrochen sind... Geistreich! Zack schaut sich Cloud mal genauer an und fragt sich, ob er denn niemandem helfen kann. Er beschließt Cloud ein neues Outfit zu verpassen und legt ihm die SOLDAT-Uniform an. Sehr schick! :D Zack erinnert sich an Aerith und ihre klitzekleinen Wünsche. :::::::Zack: "Sie sind klein, aber zahlreich, was?" :::::::Aerith: "Stimmt. Willst du sie hören?" :::::::Zack: "Wieviele sind es denn?" :::::::Aerith: "Hm... Dreiund... zwanzig?" :::::::Zack: "Schreib sie auf, damit ich sie nicht vergesse." :::::::Aerith: "Ich hab 23 kleine Wünsche. Aber da du dir wahrscheinlich nicht alle merken kannst, habe ich sie zu einem zusammengefasst: Ich würde gern mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen." center|500px Zack will unbedingt nach Midgar zurück und so fasst er den Entschluss Cloud zu fragen, ob er mitkommt. Cloud antwortet darauf... gar nichts. Aber wenn er sich es aussuchen könnte, dann würde er bestimmt nicht wieder dahin zurück gehen wollen. Draußen im Dorf begegnen euch wieder Infanteristen.Nach dem Kampf verlassen wir eeeendlich das Dorf. Raus hier! Ihr landet in der Wildnis und lasst Cloud wieder sitzen, um erneut die Lage zu checken. Dieses Mal allerdings lauern euch acht Roboter auf, die ihr mit Gewehren erschießen müsst, die auf dem Boden liegen. Dabei könnt ihr eure Waffe aufwerten, wenn ihr viele Gegner erledigt habt. Fliehen diese oder schießt ihr daneben, bekommt ihr einen Minuspunkt und somit dauert es länger, bis ihr genug Punkte habt, um die Waffe zu verbessern. Einige Gegner haben mehr HP als andere und die Bots müssen teils mit besonderer Munition ausgeschaltet werden. Ich versuche es euch bestmöglich zu erklären. Je nachdem wieviele Ziele ihr ausschalten konntet, erhaltet ihr unterschiedliche Belohnungen. Auch sei drauf verwiesen, dass es teils auch normale Kampfbegegnungen mit den Flakbots gibt, wobei ihr auch Plus- und Minuspunkte sammeln könnt. Diese werde ich ausgiebig nutzen, um meine Waffe zu verbessern. Falls ihr einige Flakbots erledigt habt, könnt ihr wieder umdrehen und trefft dann in normalen Gefechten auf die Gegner. Zu Beginn des Weges trefft ihr gleich auf den ersten Bot. Dieser sollte recht einfach sein, wenn ihr weiter ranzoomt. Platziert einen Treffer und verarbeitet das Ding zu Schrott. Passt aber auf, dass ihr nicht die Panzerung trefft. Es kann dabei passieren, dass ihr keinen Schaden verursacht und schnell nachschießen müsst. Kurz hinter der Bergkuppe steht der zweite Bot zum Abschuss bereit. Nachdem ihr den dritten Wachposten mit zwei Bots ausgeschaltet habt, könnt ihr kurz zurück laufen in Richtung zweiten Bot und anschließend wieder umdrehen zu dem Wachposten 3. Dort beginnt nun ein normaler Kampf. Ihr könnt nun so oft, wie ihr wollt hin und her laufen, um durch normale Kämpfe Punkte zu sammeln. Nutzt diese Punkte, um euer Gewehr in Sachen Durchschlagskraft, Zielgenauigkeit und Schadensradius auf 10 aufzuwerten. Insgesamt werden dazu 90 Punkte benötigt. Nehmt anschließend noch einige Punkte zur Reserve mit, damit ihr gegebenenfalls ein Explosivgeschoss kaufen und nutzen könnt. Lauft weiter und ihr kommt zum nächsten Wachposten, wo gleich drei Flakbots ausgeschaltet werden müssen. Ihr müsst hierbei schnell zielen und abdrücken. Sofern ihr den Kopf trefft, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr hoch, dass die Gegner mit einem Schuss ausgeschaltet werden. Beim nächsten Wachposten (an der Weggabelung zunächst rechts halten) seht ihr ein Fass stehen, welches ihr anschießen solltet. Sofern es nicht alle Gegner besiegt, solltet ihr mit gezielten Schüssen nachlegen und die Bots landen auf dem Schrottplatz. So nun wird es schwer. Der nächste Wachposten besteht aus zwei Bots. Der eine besitzt 9999 HP und heißt Biggs, der andere hat 7777HP und heißt Wedge. Nutzt ein Explosivgeschoss, um den Linken auszuschalten und zielt anschließend schnell auf den Rechten (Biggs), um ihn zu erledigen. Dabei reichen einige normale Schüsse aus und er ist Geschichte. Schnelligkeit ist hier alles. Beim nächsten Wachposten, der wieder leicht vom Hauptweg abweicht, diesmal aber nach links, stehen wieder drei Bots, die erledigt werden wollen. Auch dieses Mal müsst ihr schnell zu Werke gehen, falls jedoch einer flieht, dann könnt ihr versuchen das Fass zu benutzen, um ihn doch noch auszuschalten. Da man genau in Richtung der Bots zielt, werden sie schnell auf uns aufmerksam und versuchen zu fliehen. Falls zwei nebeneinander stehen, könnt ihr auch ein Explosivgeschoss benutzen. Weiter geht es den Hauptweg entlang, wo nun der letzte Wachposten wartet. Die Schwierigkeit hierbei ist es, die Gegner schnell anzuvisieren, da alle drei sehr weit auseinander stehen. Falls ihr ranzoomt, dann zoomt wieder weg, sobald ihr einen Bot ausgeschaltet habt. Nutzt die Fässer, falls die Gegner nahe stehen oder kauft noch einmal Explosivmunition. Nachdem ihr nun am Strand angekommen seid, erhaltet ihr eure Belohnung: * Für 0 Minuspunkte erhaltet ihr: ein Drachenarmband, eine Sprint-Materia, eine Gravitas-Materia und eine Blitzga-Materia. * Für -1 oder -2 Punkte erhaltet ihr: eine Sprint-Materia, eine Gravitas-Materia und eine Blitzga-Materia. * Für -3 bis -5 Punkte erhaltet ihr: eine Gravitas-Materia und eine Blitzga-Materia. * Für -6 bis -10 Punkte erhaltet ihr: eine Blitzga-Materia. * Für mehr als -10 Punkte gibt es keine Belohnung. Nutzt nun den Speicherpunkt und lauft den Strand weiter entlang. Ihr seht eine Szene in der Zack sich fragt, wie es nun weiter gehen soll. Plötzlich schleicht sich Cissnei an, was ihr jedoch sofort bemerkt. Mal so am Rande? Wann seid ihr so cool geworden? *o* *i like* Weiter im Text. Zack bittet Cissnei einfach weiter zu gehen und zu vergessen, dass sie einander begegnet sind. Allerdings hat die Gute mal wieder nur ihre Aufgabe im Hinterstübchen. Zack wehrt ihren Angriff ab und macht ihr klar, dass er sie das nächste Mal wirklich erledigen muss. Ihr flieht und lauft zu Cloud zurück. Doch auch Cissnei ist euch gefolgt. Sie bemerkt Cloud und dessen Zustand. Sie ruft Tseng an und meldet, dass sie euch aus den Augen verloren hat. Mensch, die Puppe weiß ja doch was Freundschaft ist! Bevor sie geht, übergibt sie euch einen Schlüsselbund. Was können wir damit machen? HA! Ihr werdet es bald erfahren. ;D Ein emotionaler Schub verstärkt derweil die DBW für Cissnei. Also können wir ja jetzt weiter. "Wenn der Kampf der Bestien das Ende der Welt einläutet, wird die Göttin vom Himmel herabsteigen. Die Schwingen des Lichts und der Dunkelheit ausgebreitet, wird sie uns führen zu Glück, ihrem ewiglichen Geschenk." -'Genesis' Im nächsten Bildschirm geht es rasant voran. Jetzt erfahrt ihr, was wir da von Cissnei bekommen haben. Ein Motorrad mit Beiwagen! yaaay :D Das ist doch mal ne geile Sache. Der Highway ist frei und der Wind pfeift uns um die Ohren! Tolles Gefühl! *Traum aus*' o.ô Seht ihr auch die Genesis-Repliken? Jetzt gibt's wieder ordentliche Kämpfe! Endlich! Aber was ist das? oO Genesis wirft euch hinterrücks zu Boden und seine Repliken halten euch fest. Was hat der nun schon wieder vor? Er erklärt, dass seine Degradierung weiter voran schreitet und er glaubt, dass die Zellen von Projekt S ihn heilen können und das Geschenk der Göttin darstellen. Er lässt eine Replik ein Büschel Haare von Zack essen. Na dann... wohl bekomms. :x *würg* Nachdem Genesis verschwunden ist, verwandelt sich die Replik, die eure Haare gefuttert hat und wird zum G-Eliminator. Tja, ob das so alles richtig ist, wie Genesis sich das denkt? Was kommt nun? Richtig, Bosskampf! :D yippiiiiieee ---- right|250px ''Boss 016: ''G-Eliminator HP: 65.300 (345.715) MP: 999 SP: 420 Item: Wegfegen Gil: 113 Strategie: Eigentlich ist der Kampf nicht sonderlich schwer. Nutzt trotzdem Wall, um euch ausreichend zu schützen. Verwendet entweder Zauber oder physische Angriffe. Seid allerdings vorsichtig, wenn ihr von hinten angreift, da der Boss auch ohne sich umzudrehen nach hinten angreifen kann. Heilt euch bei Bedarf und nutzt alles, was ihr zur Verfügung habt. Eine besondere Strategie gibt es hier nicht, denn der Gegner hat keine Schwäche und ist auch von seinen Fähigkeiten her nichts Besonderes. ---- Zweites Kaff: Gongaga - Zacks Heimat Nachdem die Replik Geschichte ist, cruisen Zack und Cloud weiter und kommen in eine wüstenähnliche Region. Zack erkennt die Gegend sofort und erzählt dem bewusstlosen Cloud, dass sie nun in seiner Heimat sind. Ihr platziert euch zwischen den zerstörten Reaktoren und Zack geht davon aus, dass Shinra ihn bereits zuhause erwartet. Ihr wisst ja noch, wie das bei Genesis in Banora ablief, oder? Sobald ihr wieder frei laufen könnt, folgt dem Weg und haltet euch dabei links. Dort trefft ihr auf einen Mann, der euch erzählt, dass die Versorgungskisten nicht geöffnet werden können, weil der ganze Schutt den Weg versperrt. Er denkt aber, dass ihr mit eurem Panzerschwert nur mal zuschlagen müsst, um die Hindernisse zu beseitigen. Dann machen wir das doch mal. Insgesamt können wir in diesem Bereich 6.000 Gil, eine Hypno-Krone, eine Subspiriga-Materia und eine Zeyo-Muß finden. Zwei der Truhen enthalten Monster, die ihr zuvor besiegen müsst. Sollte allerdings kein Problem für euch sein. Begebt euch nun zurück und lauft zum Bereich Gongaga/Peripherie. Neben dem Speicherpunkt findet ihr eine Truhe mit einem Allheilmittel. Folgt dem Weg am Speicherpunkt vorbei, um eine Szene zu aktivieren. Ihr trefft Cissnei erneut, welche sich diesmal erfolgreich angeschlichen hat. Sie bemängelt, dass ihr es hättet wissen können, dass die Turks in Gongaga nach euch suchen. Tja das wussten wir ja eigentlich... Aber der kleine Zack hat Heimweh... ó.ò Zum Schluss des Gesprächs seht ihr noch, wie etwas mit einem weißen Flügel davon fliegt. Kann es wirklich Angeal sein? ::::::::Cissnei: "Ich gebe dir zehn Minuten. Danach... bin ich wieder eine Turk." ::::::::Zack: "Wieder?" ::::::::Cissnei: "Im Moment ist mir nicht danach... Ich will deinen Eltern kein Unheil verkünden." ::::::::Zack: "Meine Mutter... Wie geht's ihr?" ::::::::Cissnei: "Sie sorgt sich. Sie fürchtet, dass du nach all dem keine Frau mehr finden wirst." ::::::::Zack: "Das ist alles?" ::::::::Cissnei: "Du hast nette Eltern. Und es geht ihnen gut." ::::::::Zack: "Gut. Mehr muss ich nicht wissen." ::::::::Cissnei: "Ja..." ::::::::Zack: "Und deine Eltern?" ::::::::Cissnei: "Mich hat Shinra großgezogen." ::::::::Zack: "Hey, Cissnei... Könntest du... meiner Familie etwas Gesellschaft leisten?" ::::::::Cissnei: "Klar. Kein Problem." ::::::::Zack: "Sie bitten dich bestimmt, mich zu heiraten." ::::::::Cissnei: "Längst geschehen." ::::::::Zack: "Was hast du geantwortet? Cissnei!" ::::::::Cissnei: "Ist nicht mein richtiger Name. Du hast noch fünf Minuten." thumb|left|Hollander hat sich mit Genesis' Zellen in Kontakt gebracht.Nun geht es zurück in Richtung Speicherpunkt. Haltet euch jedoch etwas links und schaut euch bei den beiden Häusern um. Zwischen den beiden steht eine Truhe, in der sich ein Kopfband befindet. Begebt euch anschließend nach Westen rechts an den Büschen entlang. Ihr findet eine Truhe mit dem Shop Geheimagentenbedarf. Mit diesem Shop könnt ihr Materia kaufen, die die gleiche Wirkung erzielt, wie die emotionalen Schübe. Ihr habt eine höhere Wahrscheinlichkeit ein bestimmtes Limit zu treffen. Na dann! *Achstreich ausrüste* *O* hehe. Übrigens habt ihr einen emotionalen Schub für Angeal nach der Sequenz eben bekommen. Verlasst nun den Bereich in Richtung Bergrücken. Lauft immer geradeaus und ihr gelangt zu zwei weiteren Truhen, die ein Allheilmittel und ein Elixier enthält. Oben auf dem Berg begegnet ihr der Gestalt, die vorhin davon geflogen ist. Aber ist das wirklich Angeal? Der Körperbau scheint nicht darauf hinzudeuten. Jedenfalls fliegt der Mann davon und Genesis-Repliken mit samt Genesis und Hollander erscheinen vor euch. Hollander hat sich selbst mit Genesis' Zellen behandelt, um nicht von eben diesem getötet zu werden. Mensch Mensch, harte Sache. Die beiden erzählen euch, dass sie auf der Suche nach einer reinen S-Zelle sind und dazu Cloud benutzen wollen. Genesis kommt zu dem Schluss, dass nur diese reinen S-Zellen seine Degradierung stoppen können. Er erklärt euch noch ein paar Takte zu LOVELESS und verlässt euch dann. Ihr müsst nun den ganzen Weg zurück zu Cloud laufen, aber zunächst machen wir noch was anderes! ---- MINISPIEL: Der Wasserfall Achtung, Leute dieses Minispiel ist wichtig. Ihr bekommt hier eine Materia, die ihr sonst nicht erhalten könnt. Bevor das Minnispiel aktiviert werden kann, müsst ihr auf dem Weg zum Wasserfall in normalen Gefechten gegen fünf Himmelsschützen kämpfen. Wenn ihr dann kurz vor Eintritt in den Bereich Gongaga/Peripherie seid, dann wird eine kleine Sequenz eingeleitet und Zack sieht, wie zwei Truhen den Wasserfall heruntergeschwemmt kommen. Entscheidet euch zu warten, ob noch mehr kommt und so beginnt das Minispiel. Ihr müsst nun versuchen die Kisten abzugreifen und den Monstern auszuweichen. Werdet ihr von den Monstern getroffen, könnt ihr euch für kurze Zeit nicht bewegen, was zur Folge hat, dass ihr die nächste Truhe nicht erreicht. Drück in diesem Fall, dann schnell die Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png-Taste, um Zack wieder aufzurichten. Stellt euch nun fünf Bahnen vor, auf denen ein Monster oder eine Truhe entlang kommen können. Das Schema in denen die Truhen und Monster kommen, ist immer gleich. Auf der mittleren Bahn (3) kommt zu Beginn immer eine Truhe, die beiden Bahnen (2 und 4) erscheinen zeitgleich je ein Monster, dann kommt auf der Bahn links außen (1) eine Truhe, schließlich kommt auf der Bahn rechts außen (5) erneut eine Truhe und somit geht das Ganze von vorne los. Nach 11 Kisten ist Schluss, wobei die elfte grade mal den Wasserfall runter kommt. Danach wird ausgewertet und ihr erhaltet eure Belohnungen: * für 1 - 4 eingesammelte Kisten erhaltet ihr eine Hi-Potion, * für 5 - 7 eingesammelte Kisten erhaltet ihr eine Hi-Potion und eine X-Potion, * für 8 - 9 eingesammelte Kisten erhaltet ihr eine Hi-Potion, eine X-Potion und ein Elixier, * für 10 - 11 eingesammelte Kisten erhaltet ihr eine Hi-Potion, eine X-Potion, ein Elixier und eine Koboldschlag-Materia. Für jede gesammelte Kiste gibt es außerdem noch 300 Gil. Wenn sich das mal nicht gelohnt hat. Die Koboldschlag-Materia gibt es nur einmal zu gewinnen. Solltet ihr das Minigame nicht gleich beim ersten Mal geschafft haben, so könnt ihr es beliebig wiederholen. Ihr müsst dazu den Bereich Bergrücken verlassen und erneut betreten. Anschließend wieder fünf Kämpfe gegen die Himmelsstürmer bestehen und zum Wasserfall laufen. Kleiner Aufwand, aber für die Belohnung ist das echt ein Kinderspiel. Rüstet gern einmal die neue Materia aus, um zu sehen wie klasse sie ist. Sie erteilt sehr hohen Schaden, den ihr mit einem einfachen Angriff garantiert nicht erzielen werdet. Aber sie benötigt, wie alle Techniken, etwas Zeit, bis sie ausgeführt wird. Wägt den Moment also gut ab. In Situationen, in denen der Feind schnell oder in der Überzahl ist, kann man nicht zum Gebrauch raten, da ihr sonst schnell ein paar HP los seid. Geht nun zurück zu Cloud, der auf euch wartet... ja, ich weiß... was soll er auch sonst tun?! Bevor ihr das tut, speichert eine Runde und legt euch Schutz gegen die Zustandsveränderung Stopp an. Sonst wird der nächste Bosskampf etwas nervig. Rennt nun zurück zu Cloud und ihr trefft auf Hollander, dem ihr jetzt mal das Licht ausknipst. ---- right|120px ''Boss 017: ''Hollander HP: 98.540 (487.894) MP: 156 SP: 1.780 Item: Zustandsschutz Gil: 3.000 Strategie: Nehmt euch vor Hollanders Tödlichem Atem in Acht, denn dieser belegt euch mit allerlei negativen Statusveränderungen und das kann nervig sein. Nutzt gegebenenfalls ein Allheilmittel. Von Zeit zu Zeit holt Hollander auch ein paar Würmer zur Hilfe, die euch etwas ablenken sollen. Haut sie um, denn sie nutzen eine Technik, die euch für eine Weile stoppen kann. Dafür habt ihr allerdings euren Schutz, also immer drauf gehauen! Ab und zu benutzt er seinen Angriff Subraum-Rakete... und dann hat bei der Katzii die DBW zugeschlagen, hat Sephiroth aktiviert und ist anschließend zu Odin geswitcht. xDDD Ich kann euch nicht sagen, was er noch alles für Techniken drauf hat, denn bei mir war nach Zantetsuken St. 2 Schluss... Ich geb euch den Tipp, dass ihr eure Ausrüstung, falls ihr es nicht schafft, auf hohe KONS-Werte ausrichtet. Frohes Schaffen! ^-^ ---- Nachdem der böse böse Wissenschaftler nun Staub von gestern ist, schauen wir endlich, wie es Cloud geht. Und vor allem... WER ist denn der Typ, der ihn gerettet hat?! Er sah aus, wie Angeal, aber an Kampfesfertigkeiten mangelt es ihm scheinbar. Zunächst denkt Zack, dass es sich tatsächlich um Angeal handelt, jedoch wird er eine besseren belehrt und ihr erfahrt, dass Direktor Lazard ebenfalls mit Angeals Zellen in Berührung gekommen ist. Zwar hat er zunächst aus Rache Hollander und Genesis geholfen, aber nun verspürt er den Wunsch Zack zu helfen. Tja, da scheint wohl doch mehr Angeal in ihm zu stecken, wie gedacht. Schließlich kommen wir mal zum Thema Geschenk der Göttin zurück. Genesis hatte zwar eine Vorstellung davon, was das Geschenk sein könnte, jedoch gibt es keine genauen Belege dafür. Aber solange er daran glaubt, gibt er seine Versuche nicht auf und wir haben keine Ruhe vor ihm. Also überlegen wir mal, wo er sich verstecken könnte. Zack hat da scheinbar einen Geistesblitz und hält dem Direktor den Dummapfel entgegen, den er die ganze Zeit bei sich trägt. Da wir nun wissen, was uns bevor steht, wirds endlich Zeit für den Showdown in Banora! Wir sehen uns im nächsten und letzten Kapitel! Zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | Vorblättern